Reencuentro y sorpresa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanami y Sara han logrado graduarse, y casualmente llega Yuuna para darle a Nanami una noticia que contempla mucho más de lo que se oye en un principio. Oneshot.


**Reencuentro y sorpresa**

La alegría desbordaba a todas las chicas del último año de la escuela st. Michael. Finalmente era el día en que se graduaban, y eso significaba que podrán destacarse por todo lo alto, como las damas de clase preparadas que eran. Entre esas entusiastas doncellas se encontraba Oda Nanami, quien ya tenía su adorado título en las manos.

No había sido un camino fácil. Muchas dificultades se le habían atravesado y generado no pocos momentos realmente penosos, pero gracias a sus amigas había logrado salir adelante, a pesar de que hubo momento en que creyó que el reto la sobrepasaría.

─ Esta ha sido una fiesta por todo lo alto ─ celebra Sara, lanzando el título en repetidas ocasiones ─. Es una lástima que Kaede-chan no estuviera disponible para estar aquí junto conmigo, pero prometió hacer una grandiosa cena para celebrar mi graduación ¿Quieres acompañarme al banquete, Nanami-chan?

─ ¿Eh? ─ era obvio que Nanami no había prestado atención a lo que decía Sara ─ Ehh… Lo siento, Sara-san. Es que estaba un poco distraída.

─ Déjame adivinar… ─ Sara pone un rostro pícaro, camuflado con un porte pensativo ─ ¿Tiene que ver con esperar a "onee-sama"?

Nanami reacciona entonces tapándole la boca a Sara, a fin de que nadie más oyese lo que dijo. Pese a que llevaba varios años llamando a su amada Yuuna "onee-sama", seguía siendo un secreto bien guardado, siendo solo unas pocas y muy selectas personas quienes lo sabían. Era como una "élite" de entre las amistades de Nanami, y Sara formaba parte de esta diminuta selección.

Volviendo a ellas, Nanami vuelve a mirar en todas direcciones para saber si Yuuna se encontraba por allí. Quería estar segura de que ella estuvo ahí para verla. Era su mayor ilusión en ese momento. En efecto, Yuuna aparece, vistiendo un traje de ejecutiva que la hacía parecer toda una empresaria, una auténtica dueña de una cadena de hospitales. Incluso Sara había quedado sorprendida con la elegancia y el porte que Yuuna desbordaba con ese traje, y rápidamente se hace a un lado para darle su espacio a Nanami. Sabía que lo iba a necesitar.

─ O-onee-sama…

─ Felicidades por tu graduación, Nanami ─ dice Yuuna con una amplia sonrisa adornando su bello rostro ─. Estuve viéndote todo este tiempo desde el fondo del anfiteatro de St. Michael, así que supongo que no me habrás visto ─ a Nanami le sorprendió aquel acierto de parte de su amada ─. Bueno, pero nuevamente te felicito. Se ve que te has esforzado mucho para conseguir graduarte.

─ Sí, onee-sama. Cada vez que en este último año pensaba en ti, me inspiraba para hacer un mayor esfuerzo para graduarme. Quería demostrar que merezco estar a tu lado, y por eso me desvelé muchísimas veces.

─ Sí, puedo ver que te has esforzado mucho, y te felicito por lograrlo ─ Yuuna toma a Nanami de las manos y las besa por separado, haciendo sonrojar a su joven amante ─. Por cierto, hay una noticia que quiero darte, y estoy segura que te va a encantar.

Nanami no podía estar más entusiasmada, y su rostro casi hacía que Yuuna estallara en risas. Sara seguía mirando desde la distancia, aguzando como puede el oído para saber de qué estaban hablando. La pareja se notaba unida, acaramelada, se veía a la legua que así era, pero Sara no solo quería verlo.

─ ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa es esa, onee-sama?

─ Nanami, estoy embarazada.

Y de pronto la burbuja explota. Esa noticia no se la esperaba Nanami, y la primera impresión que le da no fue buena en absoluto. Yuuna se queda mirando extrañada a Nanami, ignorando por un momento que su amada tenía en ese momento una sensación de traición que nunca en su vida había sentido ante nadie. Sara podía deducir que andaba mal, pues la cara que ponía Nanami no presagiaba nada bueno.

─ ¿Nanami?

─ ¿Estás… embarazada? ─ repentinamente Nanami empieza a llorar, y su voz se quiebra como si llevara todo el día sufriendo ─ ¿Por qué me haces esto, onee-sama?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

─ ¡Eres una tonta, Yuuna-senpai! ─ Nanami da media vuelta y se va corriendo, dejando completamente confundida a Yuuna.

Sara mira detenidamente la carrera de Nanami, igualmente confundida ¿Acaso Yuuna le dijo algo malo o excesivo? Lentamente se acerca a Yuuna para averiguar lo que pasaba, y es que la curiosidad le picaba demasiado como para hacerse de la vista gorda.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─ No lo sé. Sólo le dije que estaba embarazada, y Nanami se fue corriendo de pronto sin que terminara de explicarle.

Sara abre bastante los ojos, logrando adivinar lo que habría comprendido Nanami para irse corriendo. Yuuna seguía como si nada, viendo a Sara con su duda sin ser aclarada.

* * *

 **Interior de la escuela**

Nanami había corrido durante un buen rato hasta llegar al salón más alejado que pudo alcanzar antes de perder completamente el aliento. En ese momento no podía sentirse peor, y precisamente en el día de su graduación ¿Qué fue era lo que Yuuna tenía en la cabeza para soltarle semejante idea? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se embarazara? ¿Con quién habría estado para hacerlo posible? Lo único que podía ver como cierto en ese momento era que Yuuna habría estado con alguien más, pues ambas obviamente no podrían tener hijos simplemente juntándose.

Por ello se sentía traicionada. Se supone que ambas se habían jurado amor eterno. Nanami en ningún momento tuvo ojos para nadie más que no fuera su "onee-sama", aun cuando estuvo por un largo tiempo sin verla por la separación a la que se vieron sometidos sus caminos luego que Yunna se graduara y Nanami tuviera que quedarse para completar sus estudios en Saint Michael. Y ahora Yuuna le daba esa noticia tan trágica como si nada, como si fuera algo sin la más mínima importancia.

Mientras Nanami mantenía su humedecido rostro hundido entre sus brazos y lloraba en silencio, la puerta de aquel salón se abre sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, y quien entra es nada menos que Yuuna, la cual estaba dolida al ver la forma en que lloraba Nanami.

─ ¿Nanami? ¿Puedo pasar?

─ ¡No puedes! ─ responde Nanami sin levantar el rostro.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¿Ocurre algo?

─ ¿¡Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS!? ─ Nanami levanta finalmente la cara, mostrando que la tenía completamente roja y bañada en lágrimas de amargura y tristeza ─ ¡O… onee-sama viene y me dice que está embarazada, como si algo así me lo pudiera tomar tan calmada! ¡Me has traicionado, has estado con alguien más y no parece importarte! Yo… yo…

Nanami no puede continuar más porque el llanto le gana el pulso, y Yuuna consigue finalmente entender lo que estaba pasando. Así que era eso. Posiblemente no había comenzado con las palabras adecuadas a explicar lo que estaba pasando, y Nanami habría malinterpretado todo. Normalmente soltaría unas risitas divertidas, pero no lo hizo por tener que lidiar antes con las lágrimas de Nanami. Sabía ahora que tenía que arreglar ese entuerto si quería que su amada pelirroja se volviera a contentar con ella.

─ No me dejaste terminar, Nanami, aunque es posible que no dijera las cosas como debí, así que empezaré otra vez ─ Nanami no la mira a la cara, y Yuuna se resigna a empezar de ese modo su explicación ─. Nanami, tú sabes que yo, como heredera de una cadena de hospitales, he tenido que estudiar medicina de forma ardua para saber manejar las propiedades de mi familia, y al estudiar he decidido que me especializaría como genetista. Fue en ese momento que encontré una manera de que tú y yo pudiéramos tener una familia.

Nanami detiene entonces sus gimoteos y finalmente mira a Yuuna, señal de que había captado su completa atención. Ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta que Sara se encontraba detrás de la puerta, espiando.

─ Casualmente pude tener un cabello tuyo que se quedó en mi cama la última vez que estuvimos en mi habitación, y gracias a los últimos avances en genética y reproducción artificial a los que pude recurrir en mis estudios, fui capaz de fertilizar un óvulo mío a partir de un gen aislado de ese cabello tuyo, y gracias a ello es que ahora estoy esperando una niña. Una niña tuya, Nanami.

Ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado, una nueva sorpresa, diametralmente opuesta a la desagradable impresión que dejó la noticia en un principio, toma por asalto tanto a Nanami como Sara ¿Una hija de Nanami en el vientre de Yuuna? Sonaba demasiado futurista para ser cierto, pero si lo que Yuuna decía era verdad, eso significaba que sí estaba pasando. Yuuna sentía que se le cortaba la respiración. Ahora no cabía en sí por la emoción de esperar una hija con Yuuna, algo que jamás había creído posible si no fuese por la alternativa de la adopción. Estaba con la boca abierta, insegura sobre cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, y Yuuna esta vez siente que era el momento correcto para reír ante esa reacción tan infantil de parte de Nanami.

─ ¿De verdad crees que me habría permitido estar con alguien más para tener un hijo, dejándote a ti además? Eso jamás me pasaría por la cabeza, Nanami. Vaya tontita.

Tontita se quedaba bastante corto como apelativo. No solo por malinterpretar las cosas sin dar espacio a mayor explicación, sino por no pensar en que algo más podría haber pasado. La alternativa de la fecundación artificial era perfectamente factible, pero esa posibilidad no le había pasado por la cabeza a Nanami, y menos que fuera de ese modo. Se sentía como una estúpida en ese momento, pero a la vez estaba feliz de saber que Yuuna había llegado a ese punto para tener una familia junto a ella. Realmente era afortunada por tenerla a ella como amante, como pareja, como el amor de su vida.

Como si un resorte la hubiera disparado desde su espalda, Nanami se abraza velozmente a Yuuna y la besa con más ganas de lo que nunca antes la había besado. Luego del mal rato que había pasado, deseaba desesperadamente que Yuuna la reconfortase y le mostrase que esta era la verdad, que era esto lo que estaba pasando y no lo que antes se temía. Yuuna le corresponde el abrazo y también la besa de forma apasionada, pero pronto se detiene y se separa un poco de Nanami, dejándola extrañada.

─ ¿Onee-sama?

─ Nanami, también hay una cosa que quiero decirte, aprovechando la situación ─ Yuuna saca de su traje una pequeña cajita, y Nanami y Sara abrieron bastante los ojos, sabiendo de qué se trataba, especialmente cuando la rubia abre la cajita y revela un anillo ─. Oda Nanami, aparte de aceptar tener una familia conmigo, ¿querrías casarte conmigo y vivir a mi lado en el apartamento que ahora tengo? Esto es el regalo que te dedico por tu graduación, Nanami.

─ Onee-sama… ¡Onee-sama! ─ Nanami vuelve a abrazarse a Yuuna y le besa toda la cara repetidas veces en apenas un segundo ─ ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo, y quiero tener esta familia contigo, y quiero vivir contigo donde sea, y lo quiero todo contigo! Te amo, onee-sama.

─ Y yo también te amo, Nanami.

Sara se tapaba la boca para no gritar de la emoción. Esa escena había sido sencillamente maravillosa, y todo ello le servía para hacerse ideas con respecto a lo que haría con su prima Kaede. Se le ocurrió que podría recurrir un día de esos para embarazarse también del modo en que lo hizo Yuuna, y también esperaba que Kaede le propusiera matrimonio. Pensar en todo ello la hizo distraerse tanto que no se da cuenta cuando Yuuna y Nanami abren la puerta para salir, descubriéndola en el acto.

─ Oh… Hola, jejeje.

─ ¡S-Sara-san! ¿Qué hacías espiándonos? ─ se quejaba Nanami.

─ Bueno… Es algo complicado, pero es que me estaba preocupando un poco, y no podía estar indiferente luego de lo que pasó afuera ─ consigue excusarse Sara de forma magistral, convenciendo a Yuuna.

Por su parte, Nanami tenía un ligero tic en ojo, e internamente agradecía no haber empezado una escena sexual con Yuuna en aquel salón, pues habría sido vista sin lugar a dudas. A veces su suerte le jugaba malas pasadas, y en ocasiones como esa no sabría decir si su suerte había sido buena o mala. En todo caso, lo realmente importante era que estaba otra vez con su amada onee-sama, y que ella había llegado con grandiosas sorpresas que daban giros inesperados a su futuro.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sí, le pongo fin a este pequeño cuento. Me gustaría saber qué opinan ustedes de lo que leyeron, y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre alguna historia de Sono Hanabira que les guste no duden en decirlo, pues este pequeño apartado en Fanfiction me gustaría poblarlo de historias en español (aunque no estaría de más leer sus ideas si se les ocurre algo bueno 😊).

Hasta otra


End file.
